


Текила

by marinesku



Series: Вибрация [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku





	Текила

_То не децибелы, не мегагерцы.  
Это вибрация моего сердца._

  
_  
Нет смысла маяться. Занимается заря.  
Снимаемся с якоря_.

  
  
Музыка не слышна. Нет. Отдается глухим утробным шумом в животе, мерно ухает где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, дрожит внутри позвоночного столба, минуя заграждение барабанных перепонок.   
Она словно висит в воздухе, творится окружающими физическими телами. Стены, пол, потолок, глубокие бесформенные кресла, низкий квадратный стол, "окно" в общий зал, маломощные светильники на темных стенах - кажется, это они источают ее каждый в своем регистре.   
Мигание неона в тонких изогнутых трубках по периметру. Движения танцующих. Отблески зеркальных фрагментов отделки. Они угнетают, дисгармонизируют, дергают, рождают глухое раздражение, пакостную немотивированную опаску.  
Инфразвук.  
\- Ты слышишь?  
\- Что?  
\- Музыку.  
\- Нет. Разве здесь не звукоизоляция?  
\- Дерьмовая. Надо будет написать рекламацию.  
\- Не придирайся, я ничего не слышу.  
Стэн выглядит плохо. Устало. Стэн его злит.  
Кайл откидывается назад. То, что условно можно считать спинкой кресла, позволяет опускаться до положения полулежа. Краем глаза Кайл видит себя в узкой «волне» зеркальной отделки, и то, что он видит, ему нравится.  
Он хорошо смотрится.   
Непринужденная поза. Свободно сидящая толстовка Burberry с чуть вздернутыми к локтям рукавами, открытые запястья, небрежно расставленные ноги в зеленых штанах Tommy Hilfiger.  
Он выглядит так, как выглядеть хочет. Как выглядеть ст **о** ит.  
\- Значит, это твой клуб, - зачем-то еще раз повторяет Стэн.  
С нужной долей пренебрежения. Пофигизма. С легким намеком на вызов. Не подавая повода.  
\- Я же сказал: отчасти.  
\- Ну да. Конечно. Догадываюсь, чья именно была идея.  
Лучше, когда это идет наружу изнутри. Но обратный порядок тоже работает.  
Кайл надеется.  
\- Какая разница, чья идея, важнее – кто _именно_ занимается воплощением.  
Стэн усмехается. Еле заметно, будто лениво.  
\- _Именно_ так ты утверждаешь свое главенство в вашем… тандеме?  
Кайл замолкает – и он поднимает руки в примирительном жесте.  
\- Извини. Мне просто кажется странным ваше сближение.  
Стэн выглядит усталым. Апатичным. Отстраненным.   
Стэн его злит, Кайл уже давно не помнит этого ощущения.  
\- Сближение? О чем ты? Это просто бизнес.  
\- Твое дело.  
\- Что тебе не нравится?  
\- Мне все равно.  
\- Что тебе не нравится?  
Стэн пожимает плечами. Этот жест. Эта узнаваемая холодно-равнодушная корректность. Вежливое невмешательство. Раньше Кайл находил его признаком стиля.   
\- Ты ведь его ненавидел.  
\- В восемь лет? – сейчас все это невыносимо раздражает. - Да и хоть бы? У нас есть разногласия.  
\- Догадываюсь, в каком вопросе.  
\- Удивишься: то, о чем ты подумал – не основное.  
\- Значит, ты не требуешь от него политкорректности?  
Стэн едва заметно, будто из вежливости, поднимает брови.   
\- Не требую. Ты ведь тоже не всех теперь обвиняешь в беспринципности.  
\- Кайл.  
Это даже не удар. Не выстрел дробью. Не бросок дротика. Не укол. Стэн вздыхает. Отворачивается.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне все равно, что вас связывает. Просто не считаю его надежным партнером. Даже в бизнесе.  
\- Неужели? А что _ты_ понимаешь в партнерах? В _надежных_ партнерах?  
Паскудно.  
Кайла мутит от зеркальных всполохов. От тусклого света. От дрожания инфразвука в костях. От своей мелочности. Нешироты натуры. Тошнит.  
Ни к черту вестибулярный аппарат.   
Ни к черту он сам.  
Кайл вздрагивает. Мелодия звонка фальшиво не вписывается в общую гармоничную какофонию. Он раздраженно сбрасывает вызов.  
Стэн не меняет выражения лица. Интонации.   
\- Не мешаю?  
\- Нет. Это не важно. Не сейчас.  
Не меняет взгляда. Позы.  
\- Выпьешь?  
Только чуть заторможено кивает головой.  
  
…  
\- Пить текилу с лаймом и солью, если ты не мексиканец…  
\- Расслабься, амиго. Мексиканцы так и не делают.  
\- Тогда зачем? По-моему, это выглядит картинно. И глупо.  
\- Стэн. Твоя жизнь была бы другой, если б – хотя бы иногда – ты умел получать от нее удовольствие.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Уверен.  
\- Ну, тогда погнали.  
Мелкая соль порошком липнет к коже на тыльной стороне ладони, и ее не так просто слизнуть. Во рту начинает щипать – Кайл вспоминает, как прикусил язык и губу в обед. Зато текила не обжигает, входит как вода – словно в ней нет и винного градуса. Он отправляет в рот дольку лайма с корочкой.  
\- Как Венди?  
\- Нормально.  
\- Что решили?  
\- Не подгонять события.  
\- Беспроигрышно. Ставь.  
Он наливает в кажущиеся игрушечными рюмки новую порцию. Зеленые дольки на тарелке блестят каплями выступившего сока. Продолговатая маленькая капсулка внутри каждой – клетка лаймова организма. Мембрана, ядро, цитоплазма. Так говорили на биологии. И почему Кайл вдруг это вспоминает.  
\- В левую.  
Стэн перекладывает лайм, слизывает сок с пальцев, прежде чем подцепить щепотку соли.  
\- Cheers.  
\- Por amor, амиго! Chinchin.  
Стэн запрокидывает голову, вливая в себя текилу.   
Он закрывает глаза, когда пьет. Темные пряди сползают со лба назад. У него щетина под подбородком. Почти до самой шеи. И ключицы еще сильнее выступают под кожей.   
Кайл быстро заглатывает алкоголь, забывая про соль. Давится лаймом. Сглатывает слюну.  
Смотрит снова.  
\- Ты изменился.  
\- Как и ты.  
\- Раньше ты…  
\- Я не предаюсь воспоминаниям, - Стэн берет еще одну внеплановую дольку и поднимает на него глаза. – Прости.  
Кайл усмехается.  
\- И правильно. К чему? Когда есть выпивка.  
Он демонстративно поднимает бутылку.  
\- Мы не слишком гоним?  
\- Самое то. Все в жизни надо делать быстро – иначе опоздаешь.  
\- Тоже верно.  
Горка соли оползает, становится похожей на испещренную кратерами лунную поверхность. В тарелке под разрезанным лаймом – прозрачная бледно-зеленая лужица.   
Внутренний ритм вдруг подстраивается, входит в резонанс с общей вибрацией мира. Кайл вливается, становится его частью. Становится органичным этой идиотской vip-комнате. Этому гребаному клубу. Дешевым зеркалам, безвкусной отделке, выпендрежным неудобным креслам. Своим зеленым штанам.  
Все правильно. Как иначе. Он же Кайл Брофловски. Парень из Джерси.  
\- Хочешь покажу, как пьют мексиканцы?  
Стэн поднимает глаза. Кайл смеется.  
\- Готов?   
Он придвигается ближе. Сцепляет руки за спиной. Наклоняется. Слизывает соль с тыльной стороны ладони Стэна, обхватывает губами его рюмку. Вскидывает подбородок, отправляя текилу себе в рот. Когда донышко с глухим стуком касается поверхности стола, он поворачивается снова и, задевая соленые пальцы, берет кислую дольку лайма из его руки.  
\- Кайл?  
Голос у Стэна чуть хриплый.   
\- Соль, кстати, не обязательно сыпать на руку.  
\- Можешь сказать мне одну вещь?  
\- А текилу - наливать в рюмку.  
\- Я тебя тоже – промежду делом – чем-то обидел? Когда-нибудь. Раньше. В школе. В колледже.  
\- Как то: трахнул по пьяни на вечеринке, а потом сделал вид, что ничего не случилось? – Стэн невольно нервно сжимает губы. - Да нет вроде.  
Звонок мобильника заставляет Кайла выдать короткую, но выразительную тираду. Но все же ответить.  
\- Не сейчас. Я перезвоню.  
Стэн наклоняется вперед, опираясь локтями на бедра. Запускает пальцы в волосы.   
Можно вырасти, заматереть, повзрослеть, состариться. И сохранить узнаваемые детские жесты до самой смерти.  
\- Значит, эта блядь сказала, что у него тогда случилась жестокая моральная травма, и перевалила всю ответственность на тебя? Грамотно.  
Стэн с хрустом сплетает пальцы.  
\- Кайл.  
\- Что?  
\- Не надо.  
\- Чего? Да я просто восхищаюсь. Уметь кинуть так, чтобы кинутая сторона еще и винила себя – это искусство.  
\- Кайл, - голос Стэна становится железным. - Я прошу.  
\- Окей.  
Кайл отодвигается вместе с креслом одним рывком к столу и берет бутылку.  
\- Тогда еще выпьем.  
Он разливает текилу. Придвигает поредевшие дольки лайма ближе к краю. Выравнивает соль, постучав дном тарелки об стол. Поворачивается.  
Стэн почти незаметно, но с живой насмешкой в глазах, улыбается.  
\- Соль не на руку, а текилу не в рюмку? Ты меня пугаешь, Кайл.  
Кайл тихо – словно шепотом - смеется.  
  
…  
Стэн выпускает дым в сторону, подальше от Кайла.   
Безжизненный полумрак помещения делает контур его профиля резким, почти грубым, рубленым. Закладывает тени под глазами, опускает вниз уголки губ. Окрашивает и без того темные волосы неестественно смоляным.  
Кайл думает: Стэн перестал быть богом. Безупречным идеалом. Звездой на небе, притягательной и полуматериальной.  
Тем меньше в нем остается бестелесно-юношеского, чем больше проявляется физически-мужского.   
Крупный нос неклассической формы. Сведенные брови с глубоко заложенной вертикальной складкой. Щетина на неровной коже впалых щек.   
Запах.  
\- Я из той породы людей, Кайл, чей венец карьеры – капитан школьной баскетбольной команды.  
Слишком давно Кайл не сбивается с дыхания, слишком давно не екает ничего где-то внутри.  
Слишком давно не испытывает ничего, что стоило бы рефлексии. Детального анализа. Или безусловного принятия.  
\- Я сейчас распл **а** чусь, Стэн.  
Стэн вдруг расплывается в улыбке – той. Своей. Узнаваемой. Наверно, он будет улыбаться так же, когда все лицо изрежут морщины, а зубы будут фарфорово-вставными.   
\- Спасибо.  
Он аккуратно пристраивает недокуренную сигарету на краешке белой пепельницы и неожиданно тянется к Кайлу, обхватывая за плечи в неудобном дружеском объятии.  
\- Если в моей жизни и есть человек, которого я, что бы ни случилось, буду считать другом – это ты.  
Кайл аккуратно отодвигается, отстраняясь от его тела.  
\- Не зарекайся.  
Стэн убирает руки. Возвращается в исходное. Тушит недокуренную сигарету.  
Кайл уже жалеет, потому что угадывает до того, как слышит.  
\- Не знаешь, где… он сейчас?  
\- Стэн.  
\- Ладно. Забудь.  
\- Послушай…  
\- Я же сказал: забудь.  
Кайл давно не помнит этого ощущения: смеси презрения, жалости и вины. Он так давно не помнит никакого смешанного ощущения вообще.  
В своем размеренном выверенном пути он не сходит с рельсов. На них можно не бояться сделать неверное движение. Не справиться с управлением.  
Он не рефлексирует, не зеркалит – просто незачем, нет стимула, желания. Не обманывает себя.  
Не обманывает?  
Смесь вины, жалости, презрения. Злости. Обиды. Раздражения.  
И странной нездоровой нежности.   
Он касается его предплечья. Стэн вздрагивает, но не убирает руку.  
\- Он не отвечает на звонки. Может, сменил номер.  
Стэн замолкает, трет ладонью шею.  
Он выглядит усталым.  
\- С ним все в порядке.  
Кайл заставляет себя остановиться на сказанном. Стэн несколько раз кивает головой, не глядя на него. Достает пачку.  
\- Ничего?  
\- Конечно, кури.  
Звонок мобильника перекрывает щелчок зажигалки. Кайл обреченно принимает вызов.  
\- Ты сказал, что перезвонишь.  
\- Я не сказал, когда. Я занят.  
\- Чем? Сейчас полвторого ночи. Ебёшься?  
\- По-твоему, в этом случае я снял бы трубку?   
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
\- Даже если начался апокалипсис – это дело не быстрое. Я перезвоню.  
\- Когда?  
\- Не сейчас.  
Стэн откидывается на спину и выпускает дым к потолку. На нем бесформенная футболка неопределенного цвета и гаражные джинсы. Умением выглядеть так же в постыдных дешевых шмотках Кайлу никогда не овладеть.  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Никаких.  
\- Все под контролем?  
\- Насколько это возможно.  
Стэн поворачивается к нему.  
\- У того, кто равнодушен, всегда преимущество, правда?  
Кайл разливает текилу.  
\- Да. Если это можно считать преимуществом.  
  
…  
\- Ты сказал, что у вас все кончено.  
\- У нас ничего и не было.  
\- Тогда какого хрена?  
\- Он бросил университет. Он занимается вещами, которые…  
\- Что с того?  
\- Это криминал, Кайл.  
\- Он давно уже взрослый мальчик.  
\- Я за него… Ладно. Тебе не понять.  
\- Что? переживаешь? боишься? – Стэн теребит в руке незажженную сигарету. - Хочешь мое мнение?  
Но так и не закуривает. Он берет ее губами, но снова вытаскивает.  
\- Не уверен.  
\- Когда речь идет о Кенни, я начинаю бояться за тех, кто окажется рядом.  
\- Зачем ты так?  
\- Затем, что дерьмом захлебнутся все. Все – кроме него. А эта тварь выйдет сухой из воды.   
\- Кайл, он был твоим другом.  
\- Да никогда. И смутно подозреваю, что и ничьим.  
\- Ты его ненавидишь.  
\- Много чести.  
\- Ты пристрастен.  
\- Ты тоже. Но, в отличие от тебя, мои основания более веские.  
Стэн уже не дергается от пощечин, только морщится. Только трет переносицу указательным и средним пальцами.  
\- Хочешь его вернуть? Научить тебя? Это легко. Перестань плыть по течению. Займись жизнью. Здесь, в Южном Парке, ты сможешь иметь все. Положение. Вес. Карьеру. Деньги.   
Стэн закатывает глаза, и Кайла это злит.  
\- Деньги, Стэн, деньги - и наш ирландский друг придет на запах. Как лисица в курятник. Как хорёк. Как воронье на запах разложения.  
\- Ты его не знаешь.  
\- Я?  
\- Так, как знаю я.  
\- Так, как знаешь ты – нет. Бог миловал. Да и желания не возникало, знаешь ли.  
\- Кайл.  
\- Что? Скажешь: большая и чистая любовь?  
У Стэна ходят желваки под кожей, но Кайла несет.  
\- Когда он снова свистнет. А он свистнет – на что спорим? – ты же побежишь ему на выручку, спотыкаясь и падая. Побежишь ведь, так?  
Стэн смотрит на него в упор: пристально, зло сузив глаза.  
\- Ужасно, правда?  
Кайл осекается. Стэн кривит рот в усмешке.   
\- Значит, Кенни я морально травмировал тем, что по пьяни его выебал, а тебя – тем, что с тобой этого не сделал? Правильно? Что не сделает дурак – все он сделает не так.  
Когда снова раздается звонок, Кайл молча швыряет телефон о стену. Мелодия затыкается. Корпус разлетается брызгами в разные стороны.  
Стэн поворачивает голову, словно прослеживая траекторию полета. Падение кусочков пластика. Место гибели искусственной, извращенной мелодии.   
Возвращается взглядом.  
\- Прости.  
Кайл чувствует усталость. Его тошнит. Он хочет спать.  
Он больше не попадает в синкопу своей жизни. Он наклоняется, прячет лицо в ладони. Он хочет заткнуть уши, но этот ритм разрушает его изнутри.  
\- Ерунда.  
Стэн кладет руку на его волосы. Гладит по голове.  
\- Не ерунда. Прости, – накручивает на палец прядь. - Могу же и я обольщаться?  
Кайл закрывает глаза.  
\- Жалеешь.  
\- Нет.  
\- Жалеешь, - он мотает головой. - Жалеешь за то, что не любишь.  
Стэн проводит рукой до его шеи. Чуть сдавливает ее у основания. Забирается пальцами под ворот толстовки.  
\- Расскажи мне, что такое любовь, Кайл.  
Сжимает его плечо.  
Кайл на пару секунд дотрагивается до его кисти щекой и поднимает голову.  
\- Ну, или хотя бы: куда можно сыпать соль и наливать текилу.  
  
…  
\- Такси уже здесь.  
\- Я тебя провожу.  
Они спускаются по лестнице. Проходят через бар.  
Еще темно. Полтора часа до закрытия. Ритм остается там, в глубине, гулким отзвуком.  
Он перестает дрожать внутри тела, отпускает кости, уходит из живота. Оставаясь лишь вибрацией барабанных перепонок.  
От этого становится вдруг одновременно невероятно легко и невыносимо страшно. Будто с этим ритмом он потерял и колею. Дорогу. Темп. Ориентиры.  
Будто он заблудился и не знает, в какую сторону и с какой скоростью двигаться.  
\- Подожди.  
Кайл прислоняется к стене у выхода. Ему нужна опора.  
Противоестественное розовое излучение неоновой вывески – невыносимая пошлость – ложится на лица, волосы, одежду, подсвечивает все вокруг гнилостным фосфорным мерцанием.  
\- Все вышло не так. Некрасиво. Плохо.  
Стэн останавливается вполоборота к нему.  
\- Я никогда не стану обижаться на тебя, Кайл. Что бы ты ни сделал.  
Наверно, это просто усталость. Они оба устали. Уже очень давно.  
\- Не в этом дело. Я хотел… по-другому. Думал: мы встретимся. Поговорим. Все исправим. И может, ты изменил бы решение.  
\- Решение?  
Стэн возвращается и встает напротив. Кайл опускает глаза.

\- Остаться.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Венди. Ты бы все равно не остался ради меня, даже если бы… - Кайл пожимает плечами. – Но у меня и попытки не вышло.  
Стэн приподнимает его голову за подбородок и смотрит ему в глаза.  
Кайл касается рукой его щеки. Кожа под ладонью грубая и шершавая от щетины. Он трогает висок, запускает пальцы в гладкие на ощупь, жестко-прямые волосы.  
Стэн наклоняется неуверенно. Поэтапно. Ступенчато.   
Опирается рукой о неровную стену.   
Подается вперед.   
Касается лбом его лба.   
Носом – носа.   
Губами – губ.  
  
\- У тебя соленый вкус.  
\- Это из-за марафона с текилой.  
Стэн не смотрит. Его глаза закрыты. Губы сжаты.   
\- Не похоже, - он так и опирается на стену, его лицо в паре десятков сантиметров от лица Кайла. - Не сгодится на замену, правда?  
\- Кайл.  
\- Ну и ладно.  
Он делает шаг в сторону выхода, Стэн крепко ловит его за плечо.  
\- Подожди.  
Кайл пытается выдернуть руку.  
Стэн перехватывает его за второе плечо и прижимает обратно к стене.  
\- Слушай.   
\- Стэн.  
Стэн резко дергает его на себя и еще раз с силой толкает к стене.   
\- Один раз я повелся на собственное желание - и сделал самую большую глупость в своей жизни.   
\- Хватит.  
Кайл отворачивается, но Стэн снова берет его пальцами за подбородок.  
\- Второй раз я этого не сделаю.  
\- Я понял.  
Стэн продолжает прижимать его корпусом.  
\- Не понял. Я не хочу – и не могу - позволить себе потерять еще и тебя.  
Кайл опускает голову.  
\- Хорошее объяснение. Годное.  
\- Идиот.  
Стэн трогает большим пальцем его губы – это движение не похоже на ласку – словно не доверяя своим ощущениям, проводит по ним, деформирует, надавливает на растрескавшуюся кожу. На подушечках его пальцев остатки соли, и мелкие ранки начинает саднить.  
Стэн берет его за шею, притягивает, шепчет в ухо. Его тяжелое дыхание горячо стекает по шее.  
\- Я не могу превратить свою жизнь в пустыню, понимаешь?   
Кайл кивает головой и утыкается носом в мягкую ткань футболки.  
\- В выжженную землю.  
Он снова кивает головой, его ведет от терпкого запаха тела, сигарет и текилы.  
\- Не могу пустить все под откос.  
Кайл поднимает голову, упирается лбом в его лоб.  
\- Понимаю.  
Он закрывает глаза и плывет по течению.   
Впервые – не по рельсам.   
Рискуя без лоцмана потерять управление. Наткнуться на мель. Разбиться о рифы.  
…  
Когда он подходит к выходу, от стены с другой стороны отделяется и двигается навстречу темная грузная фигура.  
Он дергает дверь за ручку, но останавливается в ожидании.  
\- Можешь объяснить, что это было?  
\- Не сейчас, Эрик. Не сейчас.


End file.
